Guardian hero
by namikazewind
Summary: Summary ; "Ini adalah kisah seorang anak yang bernama Namikaze Naruto yang telah kembali setelah meninggalkan adik nya selama satu tahun lebih. Saat dia sampai dikonoha sudah banyak yang berubah dan dirinya terpaksa masuk kesebuah Academy dimana academy itu berisi Yokai,iblis,malaikat jatuh, malaikat rengkernasi,elfes dan sprit. Bagaimana petualangan dari Namikaze Naruto pemeang pe


**Disclamer : Naruto, High School DxD dan seluruh karakter yang terlibat yang berkaitan dengan suatu Anime atau Game bukan punya saya yang pasti**

 **Mereka adalah Milik pengarang nya masing-masing.**

 **saya hanya punya Alur cerita nya doang**

 **.**

 **Rating = M**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Naruto X Harem**

 **.**

 **Genre : Adventure, Romence,Humor,Supernatural,Fantasy,Hurt/comfort,Gore**

 **.**

 **Warning : AU(Alternate universe) AT(Alternate timeline) AH(all human) OOC(Out of character)Banyak Typo, Geje, Aneh, Abal-abal ,EYD yang salah, Smart Naru end Extrem strong Naru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

"Percakapan biasa"

'percakapan dalam hati/batin'

" **percakapan Monster/sebagai nya"**

' **percakapan Monster dalam batin/hati'**

 **[Sacred gear]**

 **...**

 **Summary ; "Ini adalah kisah seorang anak yang bernama Namikaze Naruto yang telah kembali setelah meninggalkan adik nya selama satu tahun lebih. Saat dia sampai dikonoha sudah banyak yang berubah dan dirinya terpaksa masuk kesebuah Academy dimana academy itu berisi Yokai,iblis,malaikat jatuh, malaikat rengkernasi,elfes dan sprit. Bagaimana petualangan dari Namikaze Naruto pemeang pedang yang berisi kekuatan Dari salah satu Dragon God untuk melindungi adik nya dan seluruh orang yang disayangi?"**

 **...**

Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kawah-kawah besar akibat serangan yang terus dilakukan dua mahluk berbeda jenis yang sedang bertarung satu sama lain. **BUMM...** ledakan dalam sekala besar lagi-lagi terjadi akibat benturan dua serangan penghancur masal dari dua mahluk yang sedang bertarung itu, Meledak dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekeliling nya.

Nafas yang terengah-rengah, tenaga dan stamina yang hampir mencapai batas, itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh pemuda dalam armor kuning keemasan itu. pertarungan yang telah dilakukan lebih dari dua jam itu telah menguras stamina nya. Melihat kedepan,sang pemuda dapat melihat mahluk yang sedang dirinya lawan sepertinya juga sama. Dimana sayap kiri nya sudah tanduk nya telah patah.

Melihat sebuah gumpalan energi yang berwarna Biru yang dapat membekukan apapun yang mengenai nya itu mengarah kepada nya, sang pemuda segera mengerakkan enam pasang sayap nya untuk terbang menjauh dari serangan yang dapat membekukan dan menghancurkan gunung dalam sekali serang itu. setelah berhasil menghindari serangan itu,Sang pemuda Menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatan nya untuk menciptakan lingkaran sihir dengan jumlah banyak diatas langit. Dari lingkaran sihir itu munjul bongkahan-bongkahan es dengan aura biru dan bergerak jatuh tepat kearah sang naga.

Bertahan itulah yang hanya bisadilakukan oleh sang Naga. Menghindar tidak akan bisa melihat banyak nya bongkahan-bongkahan es yang menuju kearah nya. memompa jantung dan memfokuskan energi dimulut, sang naga bersiap menembakkan Es plasma dengan konsentrasi energi yang lebih tinggi dari sebelum nya. energgi dengan warna Biru muda itu ditebakkan dari mulut sang naga membentuk garis lurus dan menghantam bongkahan es yang diciptakan sang pemuda. Ledakan lagi-lagi tercipta akibat benturan dua serangan itu.

Merasa serangan nya berhasil naga itu menyeringai. Naga itu berfikir untuk segera mengngakhiri pertarungan ini. Dirinya bersumpah setelah ini dia akan memubunuh dan memakan tubuh sang pemuda lalu pergi kekota terdekat untuk memangsa manusia atau pun mahluk-mahluk lain yang ada disana. seringai itu hilang ketika melihat sang pemuda tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakan nya dengan sebuah bongkahan energi padat yang ada ditangan nya.

Melihat serangan nya berhasil ditahan oleh sang naga. Pemuda dalam armor kuning keemasan itu menghilang dari pandangan mata dan muncul kembali dibelakan tubuh besar sang Naga yang menjadi lawan nya. Sebuah gumpalan energi berwarna keemasan telah tercipta di tangan kanan sang pemuda dan telah dipadatkan sedemikian rupa sehingga walaupun kecil tapi mempunyayi daya hancur yang sngat tinggi.

 **Boom...** Ledakan tercipta ketika serangan sang pemuda perhasil mengenai puggung lebar sang naga. Dari asap yang terkumpul tubuh sang naga terlempar dan berhenti ketika membentur tanah. Keadaan naga itu tidak delam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sayap nya sudah hancur berantkan karena sang naga menggunakan sayap nya tadi untuk memblok serangan sang pemuda. Belum sempat bangun sang naga tiba-tiba saja sudah dililit oleh rantai-rantai berwarna merah dengan aura hitam disekelilig nya. rantai itu seperti menghisap energi nya.

Pemuda dengan armor emas itu terbang keatas langit. Melihat naga yang menjadi lawan nya sudah terantai dirinya hanya dapat berterimakasih kepada mahluk yang mendiami mediscem nya. memutuskan untuk memangil pedang pembunuh naga untuk mengahiri pertarungan ini. Lantunan mantra mulai dilafalkan.

Diatas langit tepat diatas kepala pemuda itu awan mulai perputar. Suara gemuruh petir yang saling sahut-sahutan mulai terdengar. Angin kencang mulai berhebus. Sebuah portal demensi tercipta tepat diatas awan yang sedang berputar itu, sebuah pedang dengan aura yang begitu gila keluar dari portal demensi itu jatuh tepat dihadapan sang pemuda.

Dragon Slayer Destroyer sword atau Black Dragon Fury Destroyer Dragon Slayer sword. Sebuah pedang yang memiliki kekuatan penuh dari Black Dragon Fury salah satu dari tiga belas Naga dewa selain Ophis,Red,Therex, Hyupron, Geran, Argenta, Iknil, Lionel, Draco, destroyer Dragon, Blak Dragon dan Abyss dragon. Pemuda itu segera menggeggam gagang pedang itu. aura yang begitu gila keluar dari tubuh sang pemuda.

Dalam keadaan masih terbang sang pemuda mulai menyiyapkan serangan terahir nya. aura dengan jumlah gila berkumpul dibilah pedang, merasa cukup Pemuda itu mulai mengayunkan pedang nya berkali kali sambil bermanufer dengan indah diudara. "Moon Blad Danc" irulah Nama jurus nya. Dari tebasan itu aura dengan warna merah kehitaman keluar menuju sang naga yang tidak dapat bergerak karena masih terlilit oleh rantai-rantai yang mengikat nya. ledakan tercipta ketika serangan dari sang pemuda membentur tubuh sang naga. Sebagai penutup dari serangan nya pemuda itu meluncur kebawah dengan ujung pedang yang diarahkan tepat ke arah tubuh sang naga lalu melunlucur bagaikan meteor yang terjatuh dari langit.

Ledakan besar tercipta dan menghancurkan daerah sekitar. Kengkai penghalang yang telah tercipta untuk menghalangi dunia luar untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi disini juga mulai retak lalu hancur seperti kaca pecah. Tepat ditengah-tengah kawah hasil ledakan disana berdiri sosok pemuda yang masih berbalut armor keemasan. Helem pada armor itu telah terbuka sehingga menampakkan wajah rupawan seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning kemerahan nya.

Tubuh besar sang naga telah hilang menjadi partikel cahaya lalu partikel cahaya itu masuk kedalam pedang yang dipegang oleh sang pemuda. Merasa semuanya sudah berahir sang pemuda lalu menghilangkan armor beserta pedang yang dia pegag.

Melihat ketas langit dimana langit yang tadi nya selalu mendung sejak kedatangan sang naga yang dia bunuh sudah berubah menjadi biru cerah seperti sedia kala. Melihat sekeliling dimana tadi nya hanya ada tanah gersang dengan bebatuan sekarang mulai ditumbuhi oleh tanaman seperti bunga,rumput dan pohon.

"Ahirnya.. wilayah ini kembali seperti semula!" Pemuda itu berguman setelah melihat wilayah sekitar nya yang menjadi seperti semula karena naga yang mendiami wilayah ini telah dibunuh. Naga yang telah dia bunuh tadi adalah Sea Dragon Spentra salah satu Naga jahat ciptaan Ebyss dragon. Sea Dragon spentra telah mendiami tempat ini. Spentralah yang tinggal disini telah merubah tempat ini yang dulu nya padang hijau dengan pemandangan yang begitu indah menjadi tanah gerseng yang penuh akan moster.

"Itu berkat usaha mu Naru-kun" subuah suara feminim yang begitu halus terdengar. Lalu tubuh sang pemuda mulai bercahaya dan cahaya itu memisahkan diri dari sang pemuda dan membentuk sosok wanita cantik dengan warna rambut jigga serta iris mata yang berwarna sama dengan rambut nya. satu pasang telinga rubah dengan warna ornye tua dan putih diujung nya berada diatas kepala sang gadis. Sembilan ekor rubah dengan warna oranye dan putih salju diujung nya berada di bokong nya, dia mengunakan Baju ala pelayan berwarna Orange tua dari penampilan nya dapat dipastikan kalo gadis itu bukan manusia. Gadis itulah tadi yang bersuara.

"Dengan begini misikita sudah selesai. Kita akan kembali ke Konoha Kyuu-chan. Aku harap Ako-chan baik-baik saja selama aku pergi!"

Naruto Namikaze itulah nama sang pemuda. Naruto tidak sabar ingin kembali kekonoha dan bertemu dengan adik imuet nya yang sudah satu tahun lebih ditinggal.

"Tenag saja Naru-kun. Ako-chan baik-baik saja. Lagian ada Tsunade-san dan Jiraya-san yang melatih dan melindungi Ako-chan selama Naru-kun pergi" Kyuu berkata tampa keraguan sedikitpun bahwa Naruko baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kamu bisa seyakin itu Kyuu-chan?"

"Apa Naru-kun lupa kalo cakra Kurama ada ditubuh Ako-chan?" Melihat Naruto yang mengeleng yang berarti dia masih ingat, Kurama atau Kyuu melanjutkan "Jiwa kurama memang berada ditubuh Naru-kun tapi cakra kurama ada ditubuh Ako-chan, dari cakra kurama yang ada pada tubuh Ako-chan kurama bisa tau keadan Ako-chan. Lagian kalo Ako-chan kenapa-napa pasti Naru-kun sudah disummon oleh Ako-chan mengingat Naru-kun dan Ako-chan sudah melakukan kontrak Uzumaki"

Mendengar penjelasan dari wanita yang mendiami tubuh nya itu Naruto hanya mengagguk. Dirinya sampai lupa bahwa mereka bertiga saling terhubung, suguh rasa sayang nya pada Naruko membuat nya lupa halsepele seperti itu.

"Ayo keta kembali Kyuu-chan"

"Yah.. sekarang kita akan kembali Kekonoha" Lalu setelah ucapan itu selasai Kurama segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir munuju kota terdekat untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Setelah itu baru mereka melanjutkan perjalanan untuk kembali kekonoha.

...

Konoha akademy dulunya Sebuah istitut pendidikan bagi mereka yang manusia yang mempunyayi kemampuan spesial. Seperti dapat menggunakan sihir,mengontrak sprit,penguna ninjutsu ataupun Sacred Gear. sekolah ini dibangun oleh Pemimpin Konoha generasi Pertama yaitu Hasyirama Sunju. Sekolah ini pada dasar mempunyayi beberapa tujuan seperti Melatih anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk mengunakan kekuatan mereka dengan sebaik dan seevesien mungkin.

Sekolah ini juga mempunyayi tujuan lain yaitu untuk melindungi manusia-manusia ini dari bahaya mahluk spranatural serta mencegah mereka pewaris kekuatan itu tidak salah jalan dan menjadi penghancur. Sebuah pemikiran yang begitu cerdas dari seseorang pemimimpin.

Tapi baru-baru ini fungsi sekolah ini telah diperbaruhi. Diman dulunya hanya manusia yang bersekolah disini sekarang mahluk-mahluk lain pun ikut bersekolah disini. Perjanjian perdamaan yang dilakukan oleh masing-masing pihak fraksi membuat sebuah kesepakatan dimana generasi muda sebagai penurus harus saling berenteraksi dan saling mengerti. Untuk itulah Konoha akademy diperbaharui mulai dari bangunan sampai vasilitas nya. jika dulu hanya ada manusia disekolah ini sekarang kalian akan dapat menemukan berbagai jenis mahluk hidup. Mulai dari yokai,iblis,malaikat jatuh,malaikat renkernasi,sprit dan elfes.

...

Naruko Namikaze gadis cantik dengan surai pirang dan mata biru. Gadis itu sedang berada didalam kelas mengikuti pelajaran yang sedang diberikan sang guru. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini dirinya sangat susah untuk berkonsentrasi. sedari tadi didalam kepalanya terus tergiang sosok Onii-chan tercinta yang sudah pergi satutahun lebih untuk melakukan misi dari kakek nya Jiraya.

Gelisah itulah yang ada dipikiran nya mungkin. Dan merasa dirinya lemah dan nenjadi beban bagi Onii-chan nya selalu.

"Aahh" Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali nya. dirinya tidk boleh begini, apagunanya latihan keras yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini jika Onii-chan nya harus terus melindungi nya. dirinya bukan anak-anak lagi yang hanya bisa menangis ketika dipukulu orang-orang dan melihat dengan pandangan kosong ketika kakak nya bertarung dengan orang-orang itu. dirinya sudah kuat dan akan membuktikan hal itu ketika Onii-chan nya saat kembali.

Melihat kedepan dimana guru yang hendak keluar karena waktu istirahat telah tiba. Dirinya segera merapikan alat-alat belajar dan memasukkan nya kedalam tas. Setelah semua selesai dirinya segera mengambil bento yang sudah dirinya siapkan, menegok kesamping dimana sahabat nya juga sudah mengeluarkan bento juga.

"Ayo Naruko-chan kita keatap" Naruko hanya meng Ngangguk. Tidak berniat membalas akan ucapan dari sahabat baik nya yang bernama Shidou irina salah satu malaikat renkernasi yang menjadi perwakilan daripihak malaikat.

Bangun dari duduk nya dirinya segera melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Irina yang ada didepan mereka saat ini adalah taman yang ada di atas gedung ini. Disana adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk beristirahat.

Ketik mereka sampai sebuah taman yang begitu hijau. Taman yang diciptakan oleh salah satu guru yang bisa mengunakan jurus makuton ini memag selalu ramai dikala jam istirahat. Ada yang hanya sekedar istirahat,ada yang makan ada juga yang pacaran dan semacam nya. melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Irina yang terlebih dahulu berjalan didepan nya Naruko berhenti ketika suara dari gadis bernama Ino yamanaka memaggil dirinya dan menepuk-nepuk lantai sebagai isyarat untuk dirinya kesana dan duduk bersama mereka.

"Irina-chan" Naruko memanggil Irina bermaksud mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan kesana ketempat teman nya Ino.

"Nanti kalo kamu mau balik kekelas ajak aku ya.? Aku disana bersama kelompok Gremory" Irina yang tau maksud dari panggilan Naruko hanya menggaguk dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya berada bersama kelompok Gremory.

Naruko mengaguk lalu mengucapkan salam kepada Irina sebelum pergi menuju tempat Ino dan kawan-kawan lain menunggu.

Ketika sampai Naruko langsung duduk disamping Ino. Disana Naruko sudah melihat teman-teman nya seperti Sakura. Hinata. . Shion. Tenten. Matsuri. Haku dan Koyuki. Membuka ketak bento dan langsung ikut makan bersama teman-teeman nya yang sudah terlebih dahulu makan. Setelah acara makan itu selesai mereka berbincang-bincang seperti biasa.

...

Sudah seminggu terlewat sejak kejadian itu. Naruto sudah sampai di konaha tepat nya sekarang Naruto sedang berada dikantor Kepala sekolah Konoha Academe. Beridiri didepan sosok wanita yang menjadi Kepala sekolah yaitu Tsunade sunju. Wanita cantik itu sedang menatap Naruto dengan terkejut. sebelum angkat suara.

"Jadi kamu sudah berhasil membunuh Sea Dragon Spentra?" Tsunade berkata dengan sedikit nada ragu. Bagaimanapun Sea Dragon bukan naga biasa. Sea Dragon adalah salah satu mahluk berbahaya yang mempunyayi klasifikasi S rang. Tsunade tidak habis fikir dengan bocah didepan nya ini, bagaimana anak dari Al-marhum Minato dan Kushina itu bisa membunuh naga sendirian yang notaben dirinya ragu bisa melakukan itu.

"Itu sudah pastikan! Kalo belum bisa membunuh Naga setinggkat sea Dragon maka aku masih lemah dan belum bisa Melindungi Kalian semua. Dan sihir Dragon slayer serta God-Slayer yang kupelajari selama ini sia-sia" Naruto berkata dengan dingin, dia cukup kesal ketika Tsunade meremehkan Dirinya.

Tsunade hanya dapat menatap Naruto dengan sedih. Padahal dulu anak itu begitu periang dan juga penuh senyuman dan mudah kesal seperti itu. Tapi semua itu berubah sejak kejadian 'ITU'. kejadian yang membuat Minato dan Kushina tewas didepan Mata Naruto sendiri akibat melindungi Konoha dan Naruto.

"Jadi kalo begitu apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang ini? Mengingat misimu sudah berahir!" Tsunade bertanya kepada Naruto. Dirinya ingin mengetahui apayang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto untuk kedepan nya.

"UMM.. mungkin aku akan berlatih lagi." Naruto berkata agak sedikit ragu. Sebenar nya dirinya ingin berada disini dan melindungi Naruko dari dekat. Tapi dirinya merasa kekuatan nya belum cukup untuk melakukan itu.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. kekuatan mu itu sudah sangat besar. Untuk sekarang kamu harus bersekolah dulu sebagaimana anak seusiamu" Tsunade berfikir Latihan-latihan dan latihan itu yang ada dikepala Naruto! Apa anak ini tidak sadar kekuatan yang dia punya sudah sangat-sangat cukup untuk melindungi orang-orang disekeliling nya. untuk menghentikan Rencana Naruto makan nya Tsunade menyuruh Naruto untuk bersekolah lagi. Lagian Naruto masih berada diusia sekolah dan anak ini harus belajar berinteraksi dengan mahluk lain.

"Tapi Tsunade-bechan sekolah itu sangat membosan kan" Naruto berkata dengan sedikit sewot. Dirinya lebih memilih latihan daripada harus duduk di atas kursi dan mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan dari guru tetang semuahal yang telah dia ketahui. Bagaimanapun dirinya adalah seorang Namikaze yang mempunyayi otak diatas rata-rata.

"Walaupun membosankan kamu tetap harus melakukan nya, Aku tau kamu pintar dalam pelajaran. Tapi sekolah tidak hanya digunakan untuk belajar plajaran. Disana kamu harus belajar cara berinteraksi dan bersosialisai dengan mahluk-mahluk yang ada disana. Aku tau kamu hanya meempunyayi sedikit teman Nartuto. Jadi dari itukamu tidak boleh membantah"

"Tapi-tapi.." belum sempat menyelesaikan argumen nya Suara dari Tsunade terlebih dulu menyela.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Untuk dokumen aku akan mengurus nya dan besok kamu harus kesini untuk dan mengambil dokumen nya, sekaligus mengetahui kelasmu"

Naruto hanya dpat menghela nafas akan keputusan sepihak dari orang yang ada didepan nya ini.

"Baiklah kalo begitu.." diam sebentar Naruto melanjutkan karena dalam perjalanan tadi dia melihat apartemen tempat dulu dirinya tinggal bersama Naruko sudah tidak ada. Dan hal itu membuat pikiran nya mengganjal tentang Naruko sekarang tinggal dimana dan dia akan tinggal dimana "Ngomong-ngomong Naruko sekarang tinggal dimana?"

"Untuk Naruko-chan sekarang dia tinggal di rumah Khusus yang telah disiapkan untuk Murit-murit sekolah ini dan kamu akan tinggal bersama dengan Naruko juga"

Naruto hanya menggaguk. Syukurlah kalo dirinya bersama Naruko masih bisa tinggal serumah. Denagan begitu semakin mudah untuk melindungi adik nya itu.

"Jadi rumah itu berada dimana Tsunade-bechan?"

"Rumah itu berada tepat di apartemen kamu dulu. Kamu akan segera kembali ya?" melihat Naruto yang mengagnguk Tsunade segera mengambil sesuatu didalam meja kerjanya lalu melemparkan nya kepada Naruto "Itu adalah kunci rumah nya. sekarang kamu boleh pergi, dan jangan lupa besok ya.! dan Nanti sore akan ada anbu yang mengantarkan keperluan mu"

Tsunade melihat Naruto mengaguk lalu dia menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Tsunade. "Dasar bocah itu apa tidak tau caranya pamit. Aku harus mengajarkan cara tata keramah lagi kepada bocah itu sepertinya! Dan muet nya juga masih cepat berubah Dasar.." setelah berguman seperti itu Tsunade seger mengambil sesuatu yang yang ada dibawah meja nya. itu adalah botol sake kesukaan nya setelah itu dirinya mulai meminum isi yang ada dalam bootol itu.

...

Setelah pergi dari kantor Tsunade sekarang Naruto berada tepat ditengah-tengah sebuah lapangan. Didepan Naruto ada sebuah monumen. Itu adalah monumen pahlawan. Mereka yang gugur dalam pertempuran akan dicatat namanya dimonumen ini,dan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina adalah nama salah satu pahlawan itu. Naruto menatap dengan sedih nama kedua orang tua nya, sekilas bayangan masa lalu teringat oleh Naruto. Dimana dirinya dan keluarga nya masih lengkap. Mengelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan ingatan itu lalu Naruto berucap!

"Maaf ya..? Aku baru bisa mengunjungi kalian setelah satu tahun lebih.." diam sebentar lalu Naruto melanjutkan "Aku terlalu sibuk Latihan untuk bertambah kuat. Agar kejadian itu tidak terulang kembali. Aku harus bertambah kuat untuk Melindungi Ako-chan dan orang-orang disekeliling ku." Hening itu adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana sekarang ini. "Dan hasil nya aku sekarang sudah cukup tangguh untuk menghadapi Sea Dragon seorang diri. Aku harap kalia baik-baik saja disana Dan tidak usah menghawatirkan kami. Bagaimanapun aku akan melindungi semua orang yang kusayang walau taruhan nya adalah nyawaku sendiri. Terimakasih-Terimakasih telah menjadi matahariku dan mempercayiku" setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Air mata seorang anak yang merasa sedih karena orang tua nya telah pergi meninggalkan nya untuk melindungi nya dan seluruh orang-orang yang ada dikonoha. Menyeka air mata yang ada dipelupuk mata nya lalu Naruto melanjutkan.

"Aku bangga mempunyayi orang tua seperti kalian." Seulas senyuman tercipta di bibir Naruto. "Dan akan kubuat kalian lebih bangga karena memiliki anak seperti Aku dan Ako-chan" diam lagi, Lalu Naruto tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus dan begitu manis. "Aku akan kembali! Lain kali aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi!" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung menghilan Dari tempat itu.

...

Saat ini Namikaze Naruko sedang berada didepan pintu rumah nya. waktu sudah mununjukan pukul empat dan artinya sudah sore dan waktu nya pulang dari akademi. Naruko baru saja sampai lewat lingkaran sihir telepor, Naruko terlalu malas untuk berjalan kaki hari ini. Entah kenapa dia pengen cepat-cepat sampai dirumah.

Mengambil kunci pintu yang dia simpan didalam kantong rok nya. setelah dapat Naruko lalu memasuk kan kunci itu kepada lubang kunci yang ada di pintu.

"Eh.. kok tidak dikunci?" Naruko berguman setelah sadar bahwa pintu ini tidak dikunci dia berpikir apa dia lupa mengkuncinya tadi pagi ya? Tapi itu tidak munggkin dia masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa dia sudah mengkunci pintu itu dan membawa kunci nya bersama pemikiran nya barusan Naruko segera mencabut kunci lalu memutar kenop pintu, melangkahkan kaki nya masuk lalu melepas sepatu yang dia kenakan dan meletakkan nya ditempat sepatu. Naruko tidak sadar bahawa ada sepatu tambahan yang bukan kepunyaan nya berada disitu.

Langkah Naruko yang sebelum nya berniat pergi kekamar untuk menyimpan perlengkapan sekolah nya lalu mandi berhenti begitu saja tepat di ruang tengah rumah ini. Itu karena dirinya mendengar suara kresak kersuk yang berasal dari dapur. Tidak ingin dibuat penasaran akan apa yang ada didapur sehingga membuat suara gaduh seperti itu Naruko mulai berjalan secara perlahan-lahan dan penuh kesiagaan untuk mengatasi kemingkinan terburuk. Ketika sampai dipintu dapaur dirinya dapat melihat beberapa kantong plastik yang berisi stok bahan makanan dan sosok dibalik pintu kulkas dan satu sosk lagi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada didapur itu.

...

Naruto yang beberapa saat lalu barusaja selesai berbelanja kebutuhan dirinya,Kyuubi dan Naruko untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Sebenar nya dirinya tidak berniat untuk berebelanja, tapi ketika melihat stok makanan yang tinggal sedikit makan nya dia langsung berinisiatif untuk membeli stok baru karena bagaimanapun dengan stok makanan yang tinggal segitu dan dimanakan ber tiga maka itu hanya cukup sekali masak saja.

Naruto barusaja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ketika melihat sosok adik nya yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah terkejut dan menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan. Air mata dapat Naruto lihat keluar dari mata Adik nya berniat menyapa Naruko tapi Belum sempat menyapa Naruko atau apa, Naruko telah terlebih dulu berlari dan memuluk Naruto.

Dalam pelukan itu, Naruko menagis bahagia karena sosok lelaki yang sangat dicintai nya itu sudah kembali.

"Selamat datang hiks-hiks... Ahir nya kamu kembali juga Onii-chan!" diam sebentar untuk menarik nafas dan mempereret pelukan Naruko melanjutkan. Berniat mengungkapkan akan perasan nya selama tahun ini "Tidak tau kah kamu betapa aku kesepian selama satu tahun ini" Naruko berakata dengan suara pilu penuh kesedihan. Saat Onii-chan nya pergi satu tahun lalu dirinya benar-benar kesepian, walau ada jiraya dan Tsunade tapi tetap saja dirinya kesepian. Dan untuk itu Naruko melanjutkan "Akumohon jangan pergi lagi kumohon hiks-hiks" Naruko berkata dengan air mata yang terus keluar dari dua mata safir nya. pelukan itu dia eratkan "Kalo kamu pergi lagi Onii-chan bawa aku juga... hiks.. hiks T_T.. Aku-aku tidak ingin sendiri disini.. bawa aku bersamamu Onii-chan.. aku mohon.."

Naruto membalas pelukan Naruko dengan segenap hati. Ketika mendengar perkataan Naruko dia merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah karena telah membiarkan adik nya itu kesepian disini. Untuk itu dirinya berjanji akan selalu ada disisi adik nya itu.

"Tenag saja Ako-chan... Onii-cahn tidak akan pergi lagi. Kalo pun Onii-chan pergi pasti Onii-chan akan membawamu juga!" setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto merasa pelukan itu merenggang dan Naruko yang sekarang menatap nya dengan pandangan bahagia.

"Apa itu benar Onii-chan?" Naruko berkata dengan gelisah. Takut apa yang didengar tadi dari mulut Naruto hanya ilusi belaka. Melihat kakak nya yang menggangguk dirinya segera memuluk Naruto lagi dengan perasaan teramat bahagia.

Pelukan itu terus berlangsung. Kalo dihitung sudah sepuluh menit waaktu berlalu. Kyuubi atau Kurama yang tadi sempat menonton adegan sinetron secara langsung hanya dapat cemburu. Dirinya sangat ingin dipeluk seperti itu oleh Naruto. "EHEM..." Kyuubi berdehem untuk menarik perhatian dari duo Naru yang sedang dalam dunia mereka, dan sepertinya hal itu berhasil terbukti dengan Duo Naru yang melepaskan pelukan 'Mereka'.

Kyuubi atau Kurama dapat melihat wajah Naruko yang sudah memerah dan Naruto yang bersikap biasa. Padahal kalo diperhatikan lebih jelas warna pipi Naruto juga agak sedikit memerah.

"Dasar.. Naru-kun dan Aku-chan bahkan melupakan Kurama yang ada disini?" Kurama berkata dengan sedih yang seperti nya dibuat-buat "Hiks.. Hiks.." Tangis yang dibuat-buat oleh Kurama itu nampak jelas dimata Dua Naru bahwa itu pura-pura.

"Air mata buaya.. dasar! kalo minta peluk bilang aja Napa kyuu-chan?"

Naruto tau aparti dari tangisan itu. paling juga Kurama minta dipeluk juga oleh nya. dan itu terbukti benar ketika Kurama bersemu dan langsung memeluk dirinya. Naruto yang menerima pelukan itu hanya dapat tersenyum. Melirik Naruko yang masih berdiri disamping nya sambil tersenyum juga. Lalu Naruto menarik badan Naruko untuk dirinya peluk juga.

"Aku menyayangi kalian. Dan tidak akan ada yang berhasil merebut nya dariku"

Narutko dan Kyuubi yang mendengarkan ucapan dari Naruto tersenyum dan merasa begitu bahagia, dibawah naungan Naruto mereka yakin akan selalu baik saja. Dan untuk itu mereka akan terus dan terus berada disamping Naruto untuk selamanya...

TBC

 **AN =** **Alur cerita ini mengambil seting beberaapa anime/game yang diajadiin satu. Dan saya minta maaf kepada fens Kelompok Gremory karena di ch ini mereka tidak mengambil bagian dari cerita.**

 **Mau bilang apa lagi ya..? bingung juga..! tapi yang jelas ini adalah cerita pertama saya. Yang berarti saya masih seseorang Newbi. dan kalo kalian binggung dengan alur cerita nya kalian boleh bertanya kok? Dan mohon kritik dan saran nya?**

 **Namikaze Wind awet.. dan sampai bertemu lagi minggu depan di ch 2 nya. dan mohon maaf jika cerita ini jelek dan masih mengecewakan.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**


End file.
